DESCRIPTION: Advanced Sensor Technologies, Inc. proposes to develop a multi-site neural sensor array, consisting of microscopic arrays of interspersed potentiometric and amperometric sensors grown on silicon wafers using CMOS technology. The sensor array will be capable of multi-unit neural potentiometric recording with concomitant rapid neurotransmitter release, degradation, and re-uptake analysis via voltammetric sensor technology. Our Phase-II goals include incorporation of potentiostat, amperometer, and actuator controllers directly on the sensor substrate to provide closed-loop control of devices based upon voluntary and involuntary neural output. Our ultimate vision is a self-contained miniature neural prosthetic device which can provide autonomic and voluntary functions in persons with brain injuries/defects, spinal cord injuries, and sensory organ deficits. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The proposed multisite potentiometric/amperometric sensor array has the potential to serve as the transduction interface for neural prostheses. Additionally, the sensor array may be employed in scientific investigations into the electrochemical mechanisms of neural activity.